Emblems
Beginning with the Secrets of Faydwer expansion, various merchants sell Emblems, which are Type 15 augs which fit in the Chest slot. Once placed in your armor, the only way to remove them is to use a augmentation solvent (which will will destroy the aug), or use a Perfected Augmentation Distiller purchased for 432 Crowns (aka Loyalty Tokens). The stats on the Emblem seem to increase the more pieces of armor of the same tier as your Chest piece you wear. Higher tier armor gives greater benefits. __TOC__ ''Secrets of Faydwer'' emblems To purchase them, you must have Ally faction. They appear to cost around 11k platinum. * CoV Faction: merchants Jashy, Aring, Vessis, and Tonas ** Emblem of Elemental Earth ** Emblem of Elemental Air ** Emblem of Elemental Ice ** Emblem of Elemental Fire * Ak'Anon Strike Force V Faction (This is by Far one of the easiest factions to Ally): merchant Automated Vending Unit II ** Emblem of Ak'Anon * Bertoxxulous' Chosen Faction: merchant Lanika Shadestepper ** Emblem of Bertoxxulous' Chosen * Brownie Rebels Faction: merchant Karri ** Emblem of Rebellion * Ladies of the Light Faction: merchant Seridyn ** Emblem of Tri`Qaras * Fangbreaker Faction: merchant Derak Fangbreaker ** Emblem of the Fang Breakers * Valor Faction: merchant Hardrin ** Emblem of Valor ''Seeds of Destruction'' emblems * Emblem of Blood - Bloody Kithicor: Silla Herald * Emblem of Chaos - Old Bloodfields * Emblem of Discord - Korafax * Emblem of Earth - Toskirakk: Mitius, Herald of Change * Emblem of Elemental Air - Dragonscale Hills: Aring ''Underfoot'' emblems Emblems for each tier all sold on the merchant by the gatekeeper to Brell's Temple in Brell's Rest. Tier 6 (tier 1): (HP focused aug) Emblem of Soothing Clay Unlocked by beating the progression group missions from Brell's Rest, Pellucid Grotto, and Cooling Chambers OR by beating any raid from any of those zones (Fippy wins count towards this obviously). Tier 7 (tier 2): (Mana focused aug) Emblem of Fired Clay Unlocked by beating the progression group missions from Arthicrex, Underquarry, and The Foundation OR by beating any raid from one of those zones. Tier 8 (tier 3): (Balanced aug) Emblem of Cosgrove Unlocked by beating the progression group missions from Brell's Temple, Kernagir, Lichen Creep, and Fungal Forest OR by beating any raid from one those zones Tier 9 (tier 4): Emblem of Ceramic Clay Unlocked by beating the progression group missions from Volska's Husk and The Convorteum OR by beating any raid from one of those zones More emblems beyond those four are yet to be discovered, but the general idea on how to unlock them is there. ''House of Thule'' emblems House of Thule emblems are sold in Feerrott, the Dream by Rotharran Radhelm near the zone line to the Mountains of Rathe at around 510, 2800. They all cost 500 Dream Motes each. * Emblem of Aggressive Dreams - Requires 'Kindly' standing with Dream Delvers. * Emblem of Ambitious Dreams - Requires 'Kindly' standing with Dream Delvers. * Emblem of Dreams - Requires 'Kindly' standing with Dream Delvers. * Emblem of Rallying Dreams - Requires 'Kindly' standing with Dream Delvers. Veil of Alaris emblems Veil of Alaris emblems are obtained by doing the quest "Special Inventory". This involves turning in four Violet Crystallized Essence to Sholano in Erillion, the City of Bronze. You must be at least level 95 to get the quest. Upon completing the quest Sholano will offer you the choice of one of the following: * Emblem of Alra * Emblem of Illdaera * Emblem of Kolos * Emblem of Oseka Category:EverQuest Category:Items